


After the Credits Roll

by HurricaneHannah



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guardianship, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Reader-centric, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/pseuds/HurricaneHannah
Summary: What if Ironhide had been your guardian prior to the ending of TF: Dark of the Moon?---Despite asking, you didn’t need Will’s words to confirm what your mind was dreading; the flinch at the Autobot’s name was enough - enough to confirm your worst nightmares comes true.





	After the Credits Roll

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing(s):** Reader/Ironhide [platonic guardianship | reader = human; gender not specified; +21], Ironhide/Will Lennox [platonic partnership]
> 
> ↪ this was done for one of the **_weekly writing prompts_** hosted by the **Fanfiction-friends** group over at deviantART.
> 
> ↪ the prompt was _after credits_ \-- writing a post credit scene to our favourite book, movie, television episode, ect.
> 
> ↪ I would like to again thank my angsty SPN writing for seeping into my TF writing -- what happened to the funny, fluffy shit I used to write?
> 
> ↪ the whole idea of breaking the news of Ironhide's death was inspired by a scene in **@KM-Warcop/Shinning-Galaxy's** fanfiction _"A Second Chance"_ , in which Will and Sarah Lennox have to break the news of Ironhide's death to a young Annabelle

The sound of rocks being chewed up in truck tires had both you and little Annabelle grinning toothy smiles.  
  
Running to the front door, you threw the screen door open - not noticing or caring about the protested squeak the hinges gave.  
  
As you stepped out onto the Lennox’s front porch, you spotted a dust cloud roaring up the dirt drive. Framing the tops of your eyes with your hand, you expected to see the setting sun glint off the dusty black armour of your Autobot guardian.  
  
 _Looks like a car wash under the stars kind of night,_  you thought - imagining laying on the back of his truck form; exhausted from all the scrubbing; drifting off to Ironhide’s deep voice as he names all the stars, planets and constellations in the sky.  
  
However, even before the vehicle stopped and the dust cloud vanished, the muscles in your gut clenched.  
  
 **Something was wrong.**  
  
Instead of the signature black of Ironhide’s truck form, a muted and dull green painted what was obviously a standard military vehicle. Will was picky on how he travelled ever since the Autobots had landed on Earth and Optimus Prime had assigned Ironhide as the then captain’s partner - preferring to always ride with Ironhide.  
  
 _Unless Ironhide couldn’t…_  
  
“[your name]?”  
  
Your eyes locked with Will’s as his head stuck out from the driver’s side door and tracked him as he crawled out and slammed the door back into the frame.  
  
 _No, Will never sits in Ironhide’s driver seat, and he’s always gentle with the truck doors._  Your mind reasons before an intruding thought surfaces.  _That’s because it’s **not**  Ironhide._  
  
Your eyes are still tracking Will as he slowly circles around the front of the military truck -  _not Ironhide_ \- but even though your eyes are glued to him, you find you can’t really  _see_  him.  
  
 _Will would never leave the base without Ironhide unless there was an emergency with Sarah and Annabelle_  - if not, he would have waited until the overly protective Ratchet discharged the stubborn truck-bot.  
  
Distantly, your mind was aware that Will had put his hands on your shoulders.  _Unless Ironhide is not around to give him a ride._  
  
A clog formed in the middle of your throat - thankfully cutting off the vomit that would have resulted from the invisible kick to your stomach.  
  
 _The battle_ , you thought back to the television broadcast,  _they said that robots had died - but…but I had thought they were referring to the Decepticons not - **oh god, not…**_  
  
“Ironhide - is Ironhide...”  
  
Despite asking, you didn’t need Will’s words to confirm what your mind was dreading; the flinch at the Autobot’s name was enough - enough to confirm your worst nightmares come true.  
  
 _ **Dead.**_


End file.
